In the art of silo unloaders, particularly those of the bottom unloader type, a number of developments have enabled silage that is being conveyed to the generally central lower end of a silo, to be dispensed through an opening chute, to a location generally below the floor of a silo from which the silage may be lifted upwardly and outwardly by means of an exit conveyor. It has become commonplace to provide for a closure at the lower end of the silage discharge chute. Such closures are very desirable, in that they perform a number of functions, including the sealing off of silage located in the silo from outside air that may otherwise enter through the opening in the discharge chute. Other advantages of closures for discharge chutes in silos reside in preventing fall of silage through the chute, when silage is not desired, such as, during overnight conditions. Numerous other advantages are likewise attributed to closures for silage discharge chutes.
In the prior art relating to closures for silage discharge chutes, various mechanisms have been developed for facilitating the opening and closing of the discharge chutes. For example, in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,152, some such mechanisms are illustrated, that are very desirable. Also, in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,153, a hinged silo discharge chute closure is also disclosed, and which is one that is likewise highly desirable. In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,543, another type of hinged closure for a discharge chute is also disclosed, as there is likewise in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,524.